In the sport of ice hockey, sticks are used to pass, handle, carry and shoot a hard rubber puck. These sticks are often entirely fabricated from a hard wood such as ash having an elongated handle terminating at a thin, elongated and somewhat rectangular stick blade. Modernly, some players use an aluminum handle mounting at the end thereof a wooden blade. The blade defines a forehand and a backhand face for contacting the puck used in playing the game. As is known, the blade may be curved to a degree permitted by the rules to help control the puck.
To protect the wooden blade and to act to somewhat conceal the puck, it is known for players to wrap the hockey stick blade with a black adhesive tape. The black tape acts to conceal the black puck when it is positioned thereagainst.
In a like manner, in roller hockey played on in-line skates, similar sticks are used and are fabricated from wood, plastic or a combination thereof. Again these sticks are used to pass, handle, carry and shoot the plastic puck or ball. As in ice hockey, it is known for roller hockey players to wrap the blades of their stick with tape.
A drawback with wrapping the blades of hockey sticks is that the wrapping can unravel which is particularly frustrating during the play of the game. Furthermore wrapping the stick is time consuming. Further, the tape used in wrapping the hockey stick blades, often does not provide a consistent co-efficient of friction for engagement of the puck or ball. It would be useful to provide a device which is easy to apply to the blade of a hockey stick and which provides a durable, absorbent and high co-efficient of friction surface for the hockey stick blade.